


Drabbles

by partyteeth



Category: We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Gore lmao, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyteeth/pseuds/partyteeth
Summary: MMM AU, Cyberpunk AU, Mafia AU, Pirate AU, Minecraft AU, whatever. I be writing drabbles fuck you <3
Relationships: Galatia Zelan | Euphoria & Carrion | Achilles, Galatia Zelan | Euphoria & Eustace, Galatia Zelan | Euphoria & Kara Zelan | Zenith | Patient Zero, Galatia Zelan | Euphoria / Eustace, Valentin Soderlund | The Devil & Anastasia Esterházy | The Princess, Valentin Soderlund | The Devil & Pierre Beliveau | The Emperor, Valentin Soderlund | The Devil / Anastasia Esterházy | The Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic for Cyberpunk AU porchlight October 2020. Song is Eulogy - Charlie Allens. Yes I'm starting with this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Bloodied lips left with a rue chuckle, her body feeling every shake of his hands, every twitch of altered muscle. How could she be so calm as the joy flowed out of her in a river of crimson. The same crimson staining his skin, seepings into the cracks of his hands. Tears welling in his eyes hidden by chrome, though he knows he can’t let them fall now. He had to be strong. Shaking red hands rose into his line of sight, perfectly manicured nails clicking against the metal barrier. A silent question.

“I-” he cracked out, feeling warm water slip down his cheek, “go ahead, Tia.” A smile gracing her lips, labored breaths passing between them every few seconds. Her fingers gently slid in place and she gently removed the mask, setting it in her lap. Tears would fall faster now and the girl would simply brush them away each time with her thumb.   
“Please,” she’d lay back in his hold, finding the effort of holding her head up too strenuous, “Eustace, it’ll be okay. I…” a deep breath interrupted her words as she turned to cough into her elbow, her brows furrowing in pain. “I’m going to be okay, Eu.” She won’t. “It’ll all be okay.” She’s lying.

A moment passes, the two listening to her breathing around the pole jammed through her abdomen. Tia looks at him with glassy eyes, brushing away another tear. “I can pass the time while help arrives. Uhm… let’s see.”

“I’m not invincible, I’m not afraid.” her voice was shaky and he opened his mouth to stop her. To tell her to save her strength but she only shook her head. She knew. They both knew she wasn’t going to make it. The pole had hit vital organs and really, it was only a matter of time. Eustace closed his mouth and shifted to make them both more comfortable, laying Tia in his lap and supporting her head with the crook of his elbow. A silent thanks as she continued,  
“Decisions decided, mistakes have been made. And what if tomorrow there's nobody there to call out?” Her mistake of singing too loud, loving too hard. She made herself vulnerable. Fragile. No cyberware, no bioware, nothing to protect herself. She relied so much on people to protect her. It was selfish in her eyes. Karma had caught its dues.

“So let me be solid and let me be sure, and let me be honest, and let me be pure. And if I can't be those things, let me be stubborn and doubt…” Tia’s wheezing increased and Eustace went to shush her again. Save her breath but she’d only shake her head again. Let her be stubborn. The icon took a heaving breath and curled further into him, wincing as the pole shifted with her. “Don't let me mean nothing or just pass away. Just give me tomorrow forever today, God knows I'll waste it. The great equalizer is hurriedly rushing my way.” Her voice dropped off into a whisper, tears leaving tracks in her once perfect makeup.

“Be content… be content…” Tia’s fingers dropped from his face with a solid thunk against the rest of her body, falling still. Brown eyes stared straight ahead into his chest, unfocused and unwavering. Eustace choked on a breath as the sun faded away, gripping the small body closer. 

“Tia-” he sniffled, “Tia- no no no. Come back, you can’t- you can’t leave. Tia-” She still wasn’t moving, the warmth of her body seeping into his and leaving her cold. He could hear footsteps pounding against concrete, though they seemed far off still. He was careful, god he was painfully careful as he held her. Head bowing forward to rest on her folded hands, perfection even in death, Eustace would sob. He would hurt for those who’ve been lost and those he will lose. Shoulders heaving and twitching with the strain of his emotions and tears tracking down his cheeks. She never finished her song. She never got her proper last words, all of it ripped from her prosperous hands by a dog with his head smashed into the pavement.

“Why am I unnerved, oh why am I surprised?” his voice was rough and thick with grief. Eustace was going to give her some peace, if he could. His eyes squeezed shut as he halfway sang, halfway mumbled into her. “This life’s only constant, now I realize a person is present until-” a choked sob, the footsteps were closer now. It seemed everyone would arrive soon, “-the one day she must go. So when that day comes whether planned or unplanned…” He couldn’t do it. His throat felt raw from just a few sentences, he heard boots skid into the doorway and a shout. It all sounded so far. He kept mumbling, finding it easier to tune out than focus.   
“When I join the infinite grains of the sand. When I see the white gates of heaven and fires below… don't let me be nothing or just pass away. Just give me tomorrow forever today, God knows I'll waste it. The great equalizer is hurriedly rushing my way.” Knees hit the floor next to him, a hand on his shoulder as a girl, a sister, a fighter sat next to him. Family ripped from family, heartstrings snipped easily as thread. Kara. Kara was crying, heaving sobs too big a burden that she should’ve had to bear. Tears slipping down her cheeks easily. Eustace sat up and stared at Tia, at the blood coating his clothes, his mask, his hands. 

“Be content. Be content,” he choked out, realizing that she wasn’t going to come back. She wasn’t going to get her last words, she’d never write those songs she’s always wanted, she’d never get to share her love with the world. One could only hope he’d given her peace, if she could even hear it. He cleared his throat and quietly handed Tia to Kara and Achilles who’d kneeled down, standing to give them time. They were her family, after all. He’d just been there as she died, that’s all. But before he could turn away, a hand pulled him down, and an arm around his shoulder.

Oh.

“Stay,” someone mumbled. He couldn’t tell who. “It’s okay.”   
It’s okay. As friends and family sat to grieve, tears soaking into clothes and staining cheeks. It’s okay.


	2. Achilles on Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Drill on tumblr for porchlight!  
> "EUPHORIA EUPHORIA your streams seem so dang wild! i'd like to see a snippet of when Achilles is there with their child :D"

“Achilles, Achilles, where is the friend shaped bodyguard, are you outside without Achilles? Where is our favorite friend?”   
Euphoria watched as the chat flashed by, a big grin on her face. “Oh they’re here! I just know they don’t enjoy the camera that much.” Covering the eye recording the world around her, she’d turn and face Achilles with a silent question: Would they go on camera? With a huff, they’d pat her back gently and she jumped up and down, removing her hand from her face. The sunlight flashed over the stream before focusing on where she was staring. Achilles! Grabbing their arm, Tia swung their hands together childishly. 

“Guys look!” she babbled to the screen, “Cyberdad is gracing us with their presence! Uhhh, let’s see…” Watching her watch chat flash by again, Achilles half-smirked and made sure they didn’t walk into anything or anyone as they walked. “Uh! Here we go, first off everyone says hello. Secondly, stan_zerocap, phenomenal name oh my gosh, asks ‘How are you, cyberdad?’.”

A silent snicker shook their shoulders as they turned back to Tia, “Hullo, Euphoria’s chat. And uhm, I’m alright. Making sure the little punk doesn’t die, as you do.”  
“Hey!” Tia’s hand playfully came up to bat at their shoulder as the two continued with their day and stream.


	3. Hehe Devrita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask from Drill on tumblr for da porchlight hehe  
> "devil, my dear, i know you usually grant fear, but could tonight i receive a treat? it could be tinged towards bitter, it could be all sugar and sweet, but devrita's what i'd like to eat <3"

Hazy smoke filling supposedly empty rooms, save for whispered nothings and lazy laughter. Bodies intertwined, shirts catching on each other with tendrils not willing to let go. The two at home, in a house no longer singing sweet songs. Polished horns glinting in low light and metal legs gleaming just the same.   
“It’s late,” she mumbled, shifting to the side to stare at his face. A face forged by gods of creation, just as the rest of him. It was ethereal, the way he stretched in the candlelight. Candles surrounding him in five points, black salt surrounding those candles within a circle. A caged animal.

“You must be away then, I am to assume?” The Devil peered at her through lazy eyes, watching as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Beautiful as the rising sun, dainty as the setting. He knew he didn’t deserve her, he knew that he’d only taint her in every single way. Yet, her wives knew not that they still visited. Just for company. He remembers, Drita had offered once to snuff the candles and create an opening in the salt lines. To free him from his containment. Yet, he would deny her. What point is it to escape while she still cared so much for him? 

“Yes, my dear,” her voice broke through his hazy thoughts, looking down at him with a gentle smile. “But worry not, I shall return on the morrow as I always do.”  
“Thank you,” he mumbled as he sat up to press a last kiss to her shoulder, to her lips. “For remembering to come back.”  
“Always,” with a gentle push of her hand between his curls, Drita would stand and exit the circle, exiting the house many have forgotten.


	4. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial: can we ask for val dying (at 14) fic? 👀

A ship rocking against gentle waves, salt water coming up to spray young men in the face as they wrangled ropes and moved to their stations. A young brunnet in particular, just of the age of 14, was climbing the rigging to fix a knot. His eyes cast across the open sea with a light heart. It was a new beginning for him, escaping the man having so claimed to be his father. No longer shall he be silent, no longer will he sit and look pretty. No, no he will make a name for himself. He will exist as he so pleases. The shores of the Scandinavian country for which he was bound came into view, the shouts of land filling his ears. This was it. This was his chance. Valentin quickly fixed the knot held in his hands and slid down the ropes, catching the railing of the boat and standing upon it to look closer.

An older gentleman came behind him and pulled him down by his collar. “Careful there, son, don’t want ya fallin’ off before you even kiss the shores of Sweden, do we?” The young boy glanced up with an ecstatic nod, “Yessir, Captain Runnard! Thank you again for letting me aboard. I’ll repay you as soon as I’m able, I swear on my life!” His eyes were shining with hope, hands shaking with anticipation. The old captain ruffled Valentin’s hair with a hearty chuckle.  
“I got no doubt, son. If ya have trouble findin work upon the shores, I’ll happily have ya on my crew.”  
“I’ll definitely think about it, sir!” The boat came to harbor, docking against the rickety wooden docks and allowing men and women alike off the ship. Runnard chuckled and pushed the boy to the exit.   
“Get goin’ lad, Sweden’s missed ya.” Valentin opened his mouth but closed it quickly, smiling and getting off with a wave.

A new start. A fresh start. What a shame it’d be ruined within his first hour. A wrong turn down an alley and suddenly the young boy was pinned to the ground, cold metal pressed against his back in warning.  
“A ship, eh? That’s why you’ve been so hard to track… Beliveau’s gonna pay me a pretty penny for this huh?”  
He began to struggle beneath the attacker, pulling a knife of his own from his waist and swinging back. He caught the man above him across the face, hearing a shout that allowed him back to his feet.  
“I’m not going back! Pierre can’t make me go back! You won’t take me ali-” A shot rang out. Blood seeping into his cream shirt, he didn’t even feel it. Valentin pressed a hand against his stomach and looked over his shoulder, a woman with a gun with the barrel smoking. She shot him.   
“Weren’t told we had to take you alive, kiddo.”  
“Yes we were! You fucking moron!” The bleeding man yelled and stabbed Val in the lung, running off with the woman. “Now we’re not getting paid!”

The boy fell to his knees as his hand came to wrap around the hilt of the knife. Blood dripped from his mouth in an unsteady stream. He slumped onto his side, mumbling to himself as the blood flooded his lung. He didn’t get to make it in the world. He never got to live. A life stolen from him for another.

What a way to go.


	5. open mouths bite at sugared flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a prompt of two words from two separate people. "Devour" and "Kiss". I asked who I could write this with and Magenta handed me Evil Eustace so uh. Here we go!!!
> 
> TW for: Biting, choking, blood, abusive relationship ig?, implied cannibalism, suggestive content
> 
> i went bonkers, please god read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for: Biting, choking, blood, abusive relationship ig?, implied cannibalism, suggestive content
> 
> i went bonkers, please god read at your own risk

“You know, Eu,” she mumbled from his side as a cold cloth wiped at his skin. “Never knew you’d be doing this. Or that I’d be washing the stains easily. Like they were just jam.” He made a noncommittal hum as he stared straight ahead, listening as she wrung out the cloth and set it against his face. Standing up, Tia moved and balanced on one leg between his knees while the other rested on his thigh for stability. She was frowning. Was it disappointment? Was she scared? He was the monster in her room now, nothing imaginary in the way his flesh felt warm against his clothing. The cloth brushed against his lips and he bared his teeth, strings of his past victim caught between points of inhuman rows. Her frown deepened, her brows pointing downward with the corners of her lips. Tia, poor Tia, she was vulnerable now. In a position she’d never logically put herself in. “Eustace,” a chuckle punched itself out of her ribs. It wasn’t true, it held no mirth. “That’s not helping, big guy.” She, who moved with such grace and pomp, her confidence soaring miles above that of an average person. Covered herself in luxury items to hide the fact she was weak, skinny, small. Easy to destroy. Now, she’s no longer powerful, not in this setting. Here, she is without pomp, without her soaring confidence. And he can use that. The cloth brushes his lips again and his hand shoots up, wrapping around the column of her throat and thumb gently settling into the dip of her collarbone.

Dark eyes grow wide as the rag lands on the floor between the two, her hands automatically shooting up to wrap around his wrist. He was holding her throat, the smallest amount of pressure applied as he maneuvers her chin upwards. Eustace stands, peering down at her with ease. She was so small. So easily crushed. Her jaw is warm where part of his hand cups it, tilting her face side to side with ravenous intent. Dessert on a silver platter in front of him, scrambling in his grip. Easy prey for a predator so voracious as he was. The lean cut of her throat was tense as she swallowed, tanned skin growing pale in the moonlight. He could only smile at her weakness, at her scrambling and her fear. It was deliciously tantalizing.

“You’re afraid of me,” his deep voice rumbled in the still night, “aren’t you?” Tia only pushes against his hand again, reaching out with one hand to try and punch his chest. It didn’t work. He sighed and hoisted her off the ground, supporting the back of her thighs so her head didn’t pop off her neck like some cheap toy.  
“Galatia,” the icon froze and stared into his darkened eyes, stared into the eyes of a beast, “You’ve gotta sell it, you know. Let me show you.” His voice drops into a whisper and he surges forward, kissing her as though he wished to devour her whole. Teeth click against teeth in a cacophony of noise. Pressing into her mouth and stealing her air, clamping on a retreating tongue before releasing her. Looking at her face, he’d run his tongue along the back of his teeth. Savoring the taste of copper he’d achieved, copper with the phantom hint of sugar. Tia spluttered, blood and spittle coating her lips and parts of her chin. Her hand wiped at her face, her widened eyes staring at the streak of red against her skin. She was shivering, more than usual in fact, the fear of her fight or flight response keeping her stuck as neither option seemed viable. Her gaunt features like a porcelain doll in his hands, his hand squeezed tighter, relishing into the choked noise forced from her diaphragm. Her nails scratched against his hand in an attempt to get him to release his hold, red lines left against his scarred skin in her wake. 

The star’s eye watered with fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she gasped for air, the air he had so salaciously stolen from her moments ago. Had he wanted her to asphyxiate all along? Is this the fate she was so forced to endure, at the hands of someone she’d cared for so tenderly no less? Deciding to give in, her will having been stolen in the same breath, Tia went limp in his hold and allowed him to support her entire weight. A deep rumbling chuckle vibrated between the two of them as he gently released his hold on her neck and shifted his hold on her legs again. His forehead pressed against hers lightly, predatory eyes searching crying ones.

“Really? You give up as easily as that? You really are a helpless coward, huh?”  
“... No.” She didn’t even want to make eye contact, yet the hand cupping her jaw with the fake sweetness of a lover kept her in place.  
“You’re a liar,” he huffed and dug his fingers into the meat of her outer thigh. Enough to make it hurt, to leave bruises in skin no one will see. “A terrible one, at that.” Eustace’s thumb reached upwards and swiped a spot of blood away from her mouth, only to push past her lips and deposit the liquid onto her tongue. He watched as her face contorted in displeasure, pulling the corner of her lips aside, her teeth on display as she clenched them together.   
“Aw, poor little pop star can’t handle a little blood?” He teased and pressed open mouthed kisses to the crook of her neck, almost laughing at the way she shifted her head, allowing herself to be more vulnerable.

“I could devour you whole,” he mumbled into her neck before sinking in his sharpened teeth for emphasis. She jerked in his hold with a strangled noise of surprise. His fingers only dug deeper into her thigh for purchase. “It’d be so easy, so so easy. Though, you’re no meal. Mostly bones. Isn’t that the look you strive for, sucker?” Affectionate, yet so condescending as he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip, his own lips truthfully devouring her whole. The salty taste of copper overtook the remnants of sweets in her mouth, her own blood filling her taste buds and a noise of surprised disgust swallowed by a mouth of fire.  
“Liars are to be fed back to the world,” he mumbled against her lips, pausing to catch a drop of blood with his thumb. Her breathing was ragged and her face was a ruddy red, unflattering against her gaunt shaking complexion. Dragging his canines down the column of her throat, he’d stop midway down the side and sink as many of his teeth into the skin as he could. He could feel the heels of her palms digging into the base of his throat as she tried to separate from his grasp, despite the fact she was clearly at the disadvantage. Goosebumps coated her skin, raising under his falsely soft touch. Eustace would sit back on her cream couch and hold her in place by her hips. If either had the time, perhaps they would’ve marveled at how easily his hands could wrap around her waist, to hide it from view. Yet this was not the time.

Eustace was starving.

Tia set her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him as he pulled away from her neck, lapping up the rivulets of blood from the newest mark. She felt his lips curl into a wide smirk against the wound, eyes piercing into hers as she watched with rapt attention. How was it that her fear was palpable, yet she couldn’t find the strength to pull away from him? She wasn’t paralyzed in fear, her body was clearly shaking like a leaf. No, this must have been something different. Something more. Tia, the fool, saw this as her one chance to vy for his attention, didn’t she? A throaty chuckle interrupted her clouded thoughts, hazy eyes focusing sharply onto his teeth.

“You’re enjoying this.” He stated it as a fact, no questioning in his tone. Her ruddy complexion brightened as a flush crawled from her face down her neck and chest.  
“I- I’m- why would I like this? You’re capable of ripping me to shreds and-” Warm lips pressing against the underside of her jaw silenced her with a surprised noise in the back of her throat. The juxtaposition of the soft nature harsh against what was happening just a mere moment earlier. The placement of a dark bruise and the shifting of attention to another stretch of skin to taste. Playing with his food. Tia watched him carefully with downcast eyes.  
“I don’t mind,” she mumbled at last, feeling him hum against her throat. “If you ate me, that is. But I do have a sneaking suspicion… you’d miss me. Even if just for fleeting moments. I’d plague your thoughts long after my bones are swallowed by the Earth.” 

Her hands gripped his cheeks, staring into his eyes with a weary smile. Blood coated her lips, dribbling down her chin from puncture wounds in her bottom lip. Eustace nodded lightly and raised his hand once more, wiping away the blood and resting his thumb in the hollow of her throat.  
“I would,” her predator responded, “perhaps dearly. Wouldn’t it be nice to keep you around, though?” Eustace leaned into her palm, pressing a kiss to the center. “A nice arrangement, if you ask me. I get a meal I will never have to miss, you get attention and press coverage.”  
“Huh?”  
“Galatia, you can’t tell me you think you’ll possibly be able to cover everything up, do you?” Her face gave all the answers he needed. She had thought she’d be able to cover it if she got out alive. The rumbling chuckle rolled through him again as he dove forward, biting at the underside of her jaw.

“Good luck.”


End file.
